Darkness
Darkness is one of the ongoing Animes in the DroneWars Wiki. New episodes are added twice or thrice in a week. The Story revolves around Black and His Friends in Dronofe III and their hopes of going back to Earth. If You want to appear as a character in this Anime, contact me. Characters Theme Song Episodes 'Ep.1: Black Hole' *'In a Spaceship' ???: So.. Where are we now? ???2: I think we are somewhere near Saturn, I think I can see the rings of it. ???3: When will we reach Neptune?? ???4: It will take a long long time, wont it, Black? *??? is Black Black: Yes, wait a sec... How long is Neptune from here, Ray? *???2 is Ray Ray: I forgot Black: Well Leave it. ???3: What shall we do until then? ???4: Do anything you want, Raze *???3 is Raze Raze: ok, Sun *???4 is Sun Raze: My GPS is not working!!!! Sun: How will it work in outer space!!!! Raze: Oops Sorry Black: EMERGENCY!!!! PREPARE FOR WILD SWIRLING BECAUSE....... Ray: Because........? Black: WE ARE NEAR AN OPEN BLACKHOLE!!!!!!!!! Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA .... ... *They are sucked into the Blackhole ... ... Black: Where are we??????? Ray: in the Blackhole? Sun: No, I dont think so, I can see the stars Raze: We're spat out on the other side of the Universe!!!! Black: I dont see any Planets here, Do any of you see it? Raze: What's that thing I see in the distance? It's really Bright! Ray: What Sun: I can see it too Black: Let's try going near it, and hope it isn't like the Sun! *They Go Near it and see a Grey Planet with some White Spirals running over it and some blue Crystal like things. Black: The Spirals are actually Air! Ray: Shall we land there? Raze: But there's no one there! Sun: Why, We MAY stumble upon someone, or something atleast! Raze: Let's hope we do! *They Go really near the surface of the Planet Black: THIS TIME IS REALLY IMPORTANT WE NEED TO LAND IT THERE WITHOUT A CRASH NOW!!!!!!!! *They Land like a feather, really soft and smooth Ray: Phew #Episode Ends# 'Ep.2: Dronofe III' Black: What is this planet.........????? Ray: Hey!!! I can breathe without our Spacesuit Oxygen Tanks!!!!! Black: Wow....... How come there is no life here when there is air and land? Raze: There's no Water Black: Yes... Sun: So..... What Now? Black: I dont know.... *Something pokes Black... Black: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHAT'S THAT WHO WAS THAT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ???: MMM-MMM-MMM Black: ....a Robot? ???: MMM-MMMM Black: Who are you? ???: M-MMM ZERBOT MM-MMM Black: Zerbot? Zerbot: MMM Black: Why do you say MMM? Ray: What a strange Robot.... Zerbot: MMM (hands over a small chip to everyone) Black: What's this? Ray: Some kind of chip.... Sun: What to do with this? Black: I wonder what this is for.... Raze: Hey, The robot is trying to say something Zerbot: MMM-MMMM-MM (points to it's head) Black: We should put it on your head? Zerbot: MM-MMM (nods it's head and point's to Raze's head) Black: You mean on Raze's head? Raze: WHAT!!! Sun: No Silly, We need to put it on OUR heads!!! Ray: Exactly what I was thinking too! Zerbot: MMM-MM Black: Ok.... *They all put the chips on their heads Black: Now What? Zerbot: Good Black: Wait a second........ Ray: YOU CAN SPEAK!!!! Sun: SO THIS CHIP IS A TRANSLATOR??? Zerbot: Yes Raze: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! Black: So.... Now that we can understand you, Who are you? Zerbot: I am a Xot residing in this planet Ray: What's a Xot? Zerbot: I am a Xot. I will Help you here. #Episode Ends# 'Ep.3: The Bot's Tale!' Zerbot: Welcome to Dronofe III. This is a really old planet. Black: Ok...... Ray: So... How do we get back home? Zerbot: To Get back home, wherever that is, there is just one way... Ray: WHAT IS THAT!!!! Zerbot: You need to fight and kill the Drones Black: Drones? What Drones? Ray: Robots? *Zerbot narrates everything about Dronofe III Zerbot: A few years ago, some of your friends landed here. Their spaceship is preserved by the Drones. Black: FANG! Ray: DRIFT! Sun: SHAWN! Raze: So... they were sucked by that blackhole?? Black: I think yes.... Ray: Well.... Sun: What are we waiting for? Black: WE WILL FIGHT AND WIN THE DRONES! Sun: WE WILL GET BACK HOME! Ray: ALONG WITH OUR FRIENDS! Zerbot: I can help you throughout the journey. Black: Well, Let's get Started! #Episode Ends# 'Ep.4: SunXot ' Zerbot: We will first find the Map of Eternity. Everyone Else: What is That??? Zerbot: It is the Map of the entire Dronofe III. It even shows Primestroia. Black and Sun: What is Primestroia??? Zerbot: It is the place where the first Primes Emerged. Sun: Primes? Black: What Primes? Zerbot: It is a long story.... ---- Long Ago, There was the planet Terraria. It was full of Trees and Water and Air was present there. It looked just like Earth, a New, Green one. There were two mystical beings living there. They were: Light and Dark. They both were absolutely different from each other. Once, a Furious Fight began between them, and the Greenery and the Life of Terraria was Destroyed. Now, Terraria was a Barren Planet where there was just Oxygen which Organisms need. Now, It was known as Dronofe III. Light and Dark Still lived, and was still fighting the furious Battle. Light fought for the Good and Dark fought for the Bad. Light created 5 Light Beings which were known as Xots, to fight against dark. Then, Dark, enraged at the minions, made dark copies of them to kill Light. They were known as Drones. The Minions and the Beings Fought until, both Light and Dark were exhausted and was dying. Seeing that their masters were dying, The Xots and Drones wanted to die too, as they were loyal to their masters. Before Light Died, it told the Xots that they would be born again, in the same planet, and they will be known as the Prime Xots. The Dark also told his minions that they would also be reborn and will destroy the Xots. Thus Said, Light and Darkness died. This was the Story of the Primes. And that of the Once Green planet, Terarria too. ---- Everyone: ........... Black: So these were the Prime Xots?!?!?!?! Zerbot: Yes. But still we don't know who are the Prime Xots. Only They can destroy Dark. Black: Hang on.... That means that Light has died? Zerbot: No. It is still living in the Prime Xots. Sun: That means...... We have to Resurrect Light to destroy dark??? Zerbot: Yes. ???: Exactly Sun: What the..... Who was that???? ???: I am a Xot. I have the power of the Sun. I am called SunXot. Sun: You look like a Human!!! SunXot: But I am not one. Zerbot: We Xots will accompany each one of you and help you get back home. Black: Yes Zerbot: I will go with Black. SunXot: I will go with Sun. Raze: Me? Zerbot: We'll find Metool soon and he'll probably go with you. Raze: Metool? Zerbot: Yes. He is a Xot. Just like Us. Raze: Oh I see.... Ok Black: So, It's decided then.... Sun: LET'S GO! #Episode Ends# 'Ep.5: Back to Earth' Black: So...... where do we find metool? Zerbot: He resides on the other side of electro cliff Sun: ...... And where is that? Zerbot: Straight ahead Raze: Ohhhhhh ok! *They walk for a very long distance Zerbot: This is it. We're here Raze: Good ???: WARNING WARNING WARNING DRONES HAVE PLANNED TO LAUNCH SPE-500.3 DANGER FOR CREATURE LIKE SPECIMEN 2, 3 AND 4!!! Zerbot: WHAT! SPECIMEN 2, 3 AND 4 ARE HUMANS ???: ZERBOT! WE NEED TO STAY HERE Zerbot: But there are some more Humans here ???: WHAT Zerbot: Yes, Metool Metool: EMERGENCY EMERGENCY, PREPARE LIGHT TUBE FOR 4 NEW SPECIMEN, REPEAT, PREPARE LIGHT TUBE FOR 4 NEW SPECIMEN. Zerbot: Then what about Spec. 2, 3 and 4?? Metool: They need to stay. We are researching on them. Raze: Uhhh.... What's happening?? Zerbot: YOU NEED TO GO BACK TO EARTH Black & Sun: What, Why???? *Suddenly a wild noise from the ground is heard *Everyone looks at that spot Zerbot: What... Metool: .......is that??? *Ray and RaXot appear from the ground Ray: What did I miss? *They tell everything to Ray Ray: WHAAAAAAT RaXot: You need to leave now. But We cannot come because of our problems. But...... Black & Ray: BUT!?!!?!?! *Raxot, Metool, SunXot and Zerbot discuss RaXot: Here take this, Black: What's that? SunXot: It's a DogBot Ray: A Dogbot? SunXot: Yes. It will keep you safe till you reach earth. Black: What...... *ALARM SOUNDS: EMERGENCY EMERGENCY! LIGHT TUBE INSTALLED TAKE OFF IN T-MINUS 20 SECONDS, REPEAT, LIGHT TUBE INSTALLED TAKE OFF IN T-MINUS 20 SECONDS, OVER! Zerbot: QUICK! TO THE LIGHT TUBE! *Everyone says goodbye and the light tube blasts off Zerbot: Good, Now we need to stop the drones, else there'll be an apocalypse in Earth!!! 'Ep.6: Woof! Woof!!' Black: I never thought we'd come back so quickly Ray: Yeah Sun: So... who's piloting this thing? Black: I dont know Raze: LOOK OUT!!!! ASTEROIDS!!!!! *Suddenly there's a sound from the DogBot *It walks to the Piloting area and pilots *Everyone is amazed Ray: Wow Black: Good thing we had the DogBot DogBot: Woof Woof! Black: We're nearing earth..... Ray: Wow Sun: But...... Raze: That Doesn't...... look like earth!! Black: What! Yes...... It looks kinda funny, with black and red thingies around Ray: Wait...... *A Frightening thought strikes their mind! Black: I THINK THE DRONES HAVE LANDED!! Ray: YES!!! Sun: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Black: HIDE!!!!! THAT'S WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO!!!! Robot Voice from the Light Tube: Prepare for landing on Planet E-3, Also known as Earth. Black: Wait, Is that a drone attacking?? Ray: YES!!!! Raze: We're dead Sun: SO NOW WHAT!!!!?!?!?!?!?! Raze: I DONT KNOW!! Black: Anyone knows to pilot a light tube???? *Everyone shakes their head Robot Voice: Prepare for Landing, Prepare for Landing Black: Uh Oh *Suddenly there's a blast at a side of the light tube Robot Voice: Fuel Storage Damaged! Emergency leaking of fuel! Oxygen supplies to end in 4 minutes! Everyone: WHAAAAAAATTTT??????!!!!!!!!!! Robot Voice: Prepare for Emergency Landing *Everyone is thrown back *DogBot is also thrown back *Everyone speed into the exosphere of the earth Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DogBot: WOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFF!!!!!!!!!! #Episode Ends# 'Ep.7: Apocalypse' *They land in Russia. Black: Where are we??? Raze: My GPS is Working now!!!! I think we are in....... Ray: Russia Raze: Yes. Wait, how did you know? Ray: Duh! That symbol on that wall! Sun: *Gasp* Black: What? Sun: That bridge above.... Everyone: *Gasp* Black: They are here..... The Drones are here.... DogBot: Woof... Woof..... Ray: And we must stop them from doing any more harm.... Raze: Yes...... Black: So What are we waiting for? Sun: For a plan? Black: Ok...... First....... Ray: HOW DO WE KNOW WHERE THOSE DRONES ARE???? *Crashing sound Raze: I know.... THEY'RE HERE!!!!!!!!!! Black: Uh Oh Sun: RUN!!!!!!! Ray: AAAAAAAA Raze: RUN TO WHERE???? Black: IN THERE!!! DogBot: WOOF!!!!! *Drones destroy everything near them except the already half-blasted bridge *The Drones Find out Their Hiding place Sun: Uh Oh.... Ray: We're in for some serious trouble now Raze: RRRRRUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!! Black: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DogBot: Woof Woof!!! #Episode Ends# 'Ep.8: Inside a Drone' Black: Wait...... Ray: I think I have a plan! Black: Take the rocks........ Ray: Aim at the bridge....... Black & Ray: CHARGE!!!!!!!!!! *They throw stones at the Broken Bridge until it collapses right on the head of the Drone Everyone: YES!!!! WE DID IT!!!!!! DogBot: WOOOF!!!!!! Black: Wait.... What's this!!! Ray: What? Black: It looks like a secret door! Sun: Let's go into it! Black: Ok *They go into the secret passage (to be continued) Category:Fan Made Category:Anime Category:Darkness Category:Theme Song Category:Approved